Cavities
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: This is a sweeter story than it seems. E/O all the way!


Cavities

Disclaimer: Though this is probably the most genius and cutest things I've ever been told, this idea nor the show is mine! Dick, it's all yours! And the idea belongs to my friend and reviewer and my earlier contestant on Bless the Broken Road: !

**Well, it took a little bit of thinking, but hon, I finally moved all of it into this! So enjoy! And thank you for the ideas! And my beautiful viewers, this is nothing but fluff! And this is anything but bad bad for your teeth! Tasty and nutritious! This is different fluff! Sweet yet nutritious. **

Cavities. The painful hole in your teeth that no one really liked. Olivia Benson did NOT get cavities. She was too perfect for that. Well, maybe she was being a little overdramatic with that, but she just did NOT get cavities. She brushed her teeth as often as she could.

Though, of course, this week hadn't been a time to do that. A two week long case. Jesus, did she really neglect all that time without even brushing once?

And she supposed it didn't help when Elliot ate dinner with her, and they ate their heart's desire in chocolate cake and cookies. Of course it was sweet she was spending time with her partner and best friend, and more importantly, the only man she would ever love.

But she digressed.

What really mattered was that there was a terrible pain in her molar, Elliot was staring at her strangely every time she winced in pain, and the undescribable, unbelievable hate that Olivia had for dentists.

She had gone to one before. About 5 years ago. And she was NOT going back. No, not ever.

"Liv?" Elliot's soft voice broke through her thoughts. "What's wrong?" She forced a smile, but it backfired on her tooth and she winced again. He raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a something."

He got out of his chair, pulled on her arm, and led her to the bathroom.

Letting her sit on the sink, he tipped up her chin since she was looking down and he smirked. "Where does it hurt?" She raised her eyebrows in fake sarcasticness. "You gonna give me a full body search, detective?" He chuckled. "God, please say yes." she thought to herself. "I saw you wincing, Liv. What's wrong?"

She pursed her lips and slanted her eyes. "I-I think I have a cavity." He suddenly started laughing. "Bad-ass Benson is embaressed about a little cavity? Come on, let me look."

Olivia furrowed her brow in confusion, but he rolled his eyes. "Open your mouth, smart one." She smirked and turned pink when he brushed his thumb across her lips. "Open now, Benson." Her jaw moved without anymore consent. "Move your tongue." he sighed as his eyes traveled down her throat and he leaned her back against the mirror.

He brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "You have nice teeth...ooh...except for that." He moved to touch her molar, and she grunted in pain. "Jesus, Elliot, don't poke it! This is not a petting zoo!" He gave a silent apology and smirked.

And she could have sworn, just when he moved out of excavating her mouth, he looked right down her v-neck shirt. It was then she knew she was right when he turned a little red.

She snorted at his embaressment that she caught him. "Um...it looks like you've got a cavity. Don't worry. We can fix that right up. Where's your dentist?"

Olivia bit her lip and looked down. "I...don't have one." He was silent for a second and then he laughed. "Come on, Liv. Even if I don't have time to go, I still have one." She shrugged.

"I never had the time...I hate dentists."

He rolled his eyes again. "Fine. You can go to my dentist. I'll tell Don. He probably doesn't want his little girl to get a cavity, now would he?"

That time, she smirked sultry and punched him in the arm. "Fine."

Elliot poked his head into the Captain's office to inform him about Olivia, and he nodded as he talked on his phone.

Olivia put on her jacket and smiled when Elliot came up behind her and brushed her hair back. "Let's go, babe."

Her eyes widened as they walked out. Did he just call her "babe"?

She simply shook her head and ignored it. They got in his car and drove down the road in silence.

When they arrived at his clinic, they opened the doors and walked up to the secretary. "Elliot Stabler. My friend, Olivia is taking a checkup here. She doesn't have a dentist to go to." The old woman smiled and typed on the computer. "Go ahead and wait in the waiting room, honey."

They both took a seat next to eachother and read the news together, slightly frowning at the recent articles of their case. About 5 minutes into it, an assistant opened the door and grinned. "Olivia? You're up."

Olivia looked at Elliot with pleading eyes. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He took her hand and brushed her knuckles with his thumb softly. That was all the encouragement she needed. She walked in with the blonde nurse and closed the door.

It was about an hour into it when the Dr. Walkers called Elliot. "Olivia's done."

He smiled and made his way to her room. "Heeeyyy, best buddy cop...partner..thing..haha..." she mumbled with a light giggle. Elliot's eyes widened and he made a humorous grin. "What did you do to her, Doc?"

Walkers sighed. "Well..she got a little feisty when we tried to drill her teeth, so we had to give her some laughing gas. She's a little out of it." He smirked when he saw she took his hand and became so interested in his fingers.

"How long will she be out of it?" Walkers looked at his clipboard and wrote a few things down. "About another half-hour. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Now will she become a permanent member?"

Elliot was a little distracted by the way Olivia was making fish faces while she played with her own hair, but he chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I'll make sure of it."

The doctor and assistant nodded, and then walked out the room. He got on his haunches and grinned. "How you doing, big girl?" She looked over at him with clueless eyes and giggled again. "Haha. I feel funny...haha, I wanna go to the circus." It was then she started to sing. "There's only two kinds of people in the world, ones that can entertain..." He covered her mouth and laughed.

"Alright, we have to get you back at the squad. The guys are gonna love you like this-" She shook her head frantically and rolled up his sleeves. "Mmm...you have strong muscles." He raised his eyebrows. "Uh...thank you. You have nice hands." She giggled and nuzzled her nose against his chest.

"Do-do-do-" Elliot nodded. "Do I what?" She giggled again. "I'm TELLING you that!" She stroked his cheek. "Do you know-Elliot Stabler?" Elliot rolled his eyes. "Yeah, actually we're the closest two people can get." She nodded again and smirked.

"You wanna hearing a secwet?" He snorted and nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

She nodded. "Come-come here." Before he knew it, she pulled his head close to her chest and stroked his hair. He shivered at feeling her soft hands on his skin. She pressed her lips against his head, muffling her voice as she whispered her secret, which made goosebumps rise on his skin.

"W-what?" he stuttered. She laughed into his hair and moved her lips to his ear. "I-I'm in love with Elliot Stabler." His eyes widened incredibly as he backed up. "You're-you're in love with-" She moved up and put a finger to his lips. "Shh...don't tell him. Heeheehee."

He finally got one loopy Olivia into his car, his face still in shock. She wriggled like a little five year old when he put her seatbelt on for her. He had to pratically drag her into the squadroom, which was when she was finally sobering up.

She lifted her head from her desk, and noticed Munch and Fin were staring at her humorously. "What are you asses looking at?" Munch bared his teeth. "Uh oh. Bad ass Benson's back! Run for your life! It's a consp-" Fin pointed his mug at him. "You say conspiracy, I bust your scrawny little ass."

Elliot just kept staring at her the whole time. Even when Casey came in. "Hey, Liv. Hey, Elliot." He turned to her for a second and smiled and then turned back. "Something on your mind, Stabler, or is that just your regular face?"

He pursed his lips, looked at Casey, and then motioned for her to follow him into the breakroom. They closed the door and she quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Olivia went to the dentist's this morning." She gaped. "She hate dentists! None of the dentists met the other end of her Glock?"

He scoffed. "It's possible, because they gave her...laughing gas. And when they were done, she was a little...loopy." Casey furrowed her brow. "How loopy?" Elliot turned and faced the window.

"Like...loopy enough to admit some things. Like...that she's in love with me."

Instantly, Casey started laughing. "Ha! She told you that?" Elliot began laughing with her. "I know, it's crazy right?" Casey stopped. "Oh, no it's not. It's true. I just was laughing because she finally told you, and it took drugs for her to admit it!"

She laughed again. "Oh, that's good. I gotta go. Talk to her, okay?"

Casey walked out of the squadroom, randomly getting Munch and Fin to come along. When Elliot closed the door to the breakroom, Olivia looked confused. "Why is Casey taking Munch and Fin like they're her pack mules?"

He ignored the question and pulled her up from her chair. "Liv, come on. We need to talk." Olivia didn't question, only followed him.

When they got up, he sat down with her on a crib and took a deep breath. "When...they were done drilling your tooth, apparently they had to put some laughing gas in you, and you were a little loopy."

Olivia turned a little pink. "Oh, no wonder I didn't remember anything." She had no idea what was about to come ramming into her like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah...and you said some things. Some...personal things." She covered her mouth. "Oh, damn it! Did I tell you what Alex did at Meloni's?" He squinted. "What? No. What are you talking about?" She looked from side to side. "Nothing."

He sighed and took her hand tentivaley. "...No Liv, you said...something about us." She pulled her hand away. "What about?" He shook his head and stood up. "Damn it, Liv! That you're in love with me! And you want me to feel the same, and I DO!"

Elliot's mouth suddenly closed as her eyes widened, she turned bright red, and covered her face and cursed under her breath. "Damn it." He finally took her hands away from her face and brushed his thumb over her lips.

He leaned in...and so did she.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Olivia was the first to pull away. "Elliot, we can't do this." He pulled on her wrists. "No! Damn it, Olivia. I know-this is the only thing I feel-that's right." He kissed her softly again, this time she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they parted, he gently sighed.

"Cavities or not, that was the sweetest part of the appointment." And she smiled.

**Let's give a big hand for for giving me the idea! *cheers and claps* Was the corny saying from Elliot too much? Yes, no, maybe so? Let me know what you think, my minions! Flames will be used to make pot roasted zebra and carrots. (Don't ask. It sounds weird, but it sounds like pot roast.)**

**Love, **

**Mickey**


End file.
